The present disclosure relates to the manufacturing of semiconductor devices. More specifically, the disclosure relates to the etching layers of a stack.
During semiconductor wafer processing, features may be etched in a layer of a stack. High aspect ratio etches have a high ratio of feature depth to feature width.